Nada
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Las esperanzas de la encantadora señorita Westenra nunca habían volado demasiado alto, pero aquella noche la súbita reacción de su amiga, Mina Murray, cortó por completo sus alas. Lucy x Mina. Spoilers 1x05.


**Buenas!**

**Este es el primer one-shoot que me dispongo a hacer sobre la pareja que forman Lucy y Mina. Después de ver el capítulo 5 de Drácula me quedé con ganas de ahondar un poco en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Lucy y... bueno, este ha sido el resultado jaja Se que es algo cortito y que el final no es precisamente un "y comieron perdices" pero como he dicho, tan solo me apetecía sacar un poco a la luz lo que creo que debió pasar la chica en aquellos momentos.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la serie "Drácula" de la cadena americana NBC. **

* * *

Vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. El vestido de Mina danzando al ritmo de sus pasos, las manos que cada vez trepaban más por sus cuerpos, torpe pero incansablemente, buscando un mayor contacto. Aquellas miradas… Jamás había visto antes a su amiga tener los ojos encendidos con tal pasión. Pero, una vez más, no era ella el objeto de su deseo. El afamado y adinerado señor Grayson era su compañero de baile. Mientras, Lucy debía limitarse a contemplar la escena desde la lejanía. A cada compás, a cada tono, a cada movimiento, a cada paso que daban su corazón se quebraba en mil trozos y un pesado nudo se abría paso por su garganta. Pero no quería llorar, es más, no debía. Se encontraban en el gran salón de la mansión Grayson, rodeados de toda la élite de Londres, y lo último que pretendía era formar un escándalo. Además, ella estaba acompañada de un rico y atractivo noble inglés, ¿Qué le importaba con quién bailase o dejase de bailar su amiga? En efecto, nada. Al menos eso era de lo que quería auto-convencerse. Alzó la vista a la inmensa cúpula que había por techo y sonrió cínicamente, era un ser humano asqueroso. Albergar ese tipo de pensamientos para con su mejor amiga era asqueroso. Desear que, tan solo una vez en la vida, su mirada estuviera únicamente fija en ella era asqueroso. Lo era porque sentía que estaba traicionando su amistad, y se odiaba por ello. Se odiaba por albergar esperanzas cada vez que Mina discutía con Jonathan, por creer que en algún momento caería entre sus brazos y por morir por dentro cada vez que ambos hacían las paces. No podía seguir así, no quería seguir así. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el centro del salón y ahí estaban, bailando como si nada ni nadie les importase. Solo ellos dos. Era repulsivo. Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un haz de luz y sintió que su mundo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse. Dio media vuelta, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, anhelando encontrar la salida, anhelando buscar ese soplo de aire que le aliviase la presión que torturaba su pecho. Bajó las escaleras de la mansión y se adentró en su carruaje, camuflándose en la noche.

[…]

Abrió con gran énfasis la puerta del carruaje y se deslizó por sus pequeños escalones, huyendo del mundo y de si misma. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y hundirse en su almohada, hundirse para no volver a reflotar nunca. Apresuró el paso y empezó a subir las escaleras pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las piernas le flaquearon y llegó lo inevitable. Se apoyó con dificultad en la pared y se dejó caer en uno de los escalones, apretando fuertemente su mano contra el pecho, intentando que esta se hundiera en él y le arrebatase todo tipo de sensación. Las lágrimas corrieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y, ante el húmedo contacto, se limitó a dejarse llevar por el llanto y los sollozos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitir que algo así sucediera? Aun cuando ambas habían bailado juntas del mismo modo que Mina había bailado con Grayson no sintió aquella sensación en su cuerpo. Se sentía como una idiota por haber pensado que era especial y aquello no hacía más que acrecentar sus lágrimas. ¿Acaso podía en su corazón albergar esperanza alguna? ¿Acaso podía seguir pensando que era la protagonista de aquel sueño lascivo del que le había hablado su amiga después de haber visto cómo miraba a Grayson?

- Señorita Westenra – una de sus criadas acudió, preocupada al oír semejante escándalo.

- ¡Largo! – espetó, enfatizando su ruego con un movimiento de manos. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Nadie que no fuera Mina Murray.


End file.
